ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Transformers Ultimate Showdown! Characters
Marmaduke: Wrath of Darkness Characters That appears in Its Video Games. Heroic Characters * Marmaduke: A Talking Heroic Dog. Somewhat they Revised As The Defense, Prior To An Evil Villains. As The Ways over To an High Tech Cannons to Transform Into Robot With Autobot Symbol. * Sora: The Supreme Leader of All Heroes, He Is Smart Holds The Keyblade, Some Lieutenant's High Soldiers, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. Sora Will fight The Supreme Leader of All Villains, The Tripod Leader. * Peter Griffin: A Great Father. Lived in Quahog, As A Wife Killed And Disintergrated By Starscream. However The Duel Between The Evil Overlord. * Wreckers: A Team of Wreckers That Reveal to its Religion. These are Protagonist team. Fellow Heroes Leaded By Sky Lynx. ** Sky Lynx: Leader of The Wreckers, Transformed into Mega-Eagle and Concorde. ** Springer: An Recon Transformed into air-Powered Chopper ** Prowl: Transforms Into Motorcycle ** Smokescreen: The Harpinger of the wreckers. ** Overload: The Brute of The Wreckers ** Tracks: Wingwarrior of The Autobots, Transforms into Jet-based car ** Armorhide: Transformed into the Dune Buggy. The Armored autobot was Injured by The Decepticon Mortal Troops. * Aerial Recon Silverbolt: The Heroic Autobot Flyer That Appeared in Dark of The Moon. * Heroic Air Warriors: Some Clones Transformed into Concordes and Jets. Led By Marmaduke, However The Highest Air Speed Sometime Prior To The Battle. Villain Characters * Tripod Leader: The Mortal Leader Of Villains. He Was Transformed Into Armored Cybertronic Alien Starship. Somewhat They Should Attack With Tentacles, Rotor Claws, And Radial Blast Decepticon Rings. Eventually Revenge To Its Interiously Summoned Heartless, Nobodies, And Unversed. * Wing Flasher: Marmaduke's Evil Enemy. The High Villain Can Attack With Its Dropping Bombs, and Transformed into Bomber. * Yosemite Sam: The Cowboy Within its Old West in Looney Tunes. * Scorpitron Convoy: Scorponok Who Killed, and Later Reborn into Mecha Alien Scorpion X. Scorpitron Refused to Attack Marmaduke and His Friends, to Breakout attack its Nuclear Powered attacks. * Rajan: The Spice Lord, Some Spice Temple Was Ruined, Prior To a New Palace. Royal To Nephrite, As a Nightmare Regime Member. * Giant Chicken: The Antagonist That Appears in Family Guy. * Gleeman Vox: The Villain Of The Dreadzone. Somewhere To An Evil Wing Flasher. * Decepticon Insectoids: These Evil Insects Leaded by Some Insecticons in its Evil Galactic Planet world of Darkness. ** Spidertoid: a Spider-Winged-Bug. ** Beetleboost: Transformed into Insect Handling Machine. ** Shrapnel: Insecticon Recon transformed into Beetle ** Kickblast: Dragonflied Decepticon ** Hardshell: Insect antagonist, Used for Demolishing Wreak Havoc. Transformed into Ladybug Mech. Character Gallery Heroes Marmaduke poster thumb.jpg|Marmaduke Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson Stitch.jpg|Stitch ( x-626 ) Dento.jpg|Dento Iris.jpg|Iris Ash.gif|Ash and pikachu Melody Jhonson and Jennifer Jhonson.jpg|Melody Jhonson and Jennifer Jhonson Momo y Comomo.jpg|Momo y Comomo File:Mao.png|Mao Pixie and dixie.jpg|Pixie and Dixie The Black Cauldron Gurgi.jpg|Gurgie Hormiga atomica.jpg|Atom Ant Freddie Bartholomew.png|Freddie Bartholomew Charles Laughton.png|Charles Laughton Fireball.jpeg|Fireball Despicable-Me-Gru-and-a-gun gallery primary.jpg|Gru Chicken Little.png|Chicken Little File:Spike.gif|Spike The Dog File:292px-Sulu2266.jpg|Sulu Ricochet Rabbit.jpg|Ricochet Rabbit Perezoso 2.JPG|Perezoso Amorosa 2.jpg|Amorosa Play-a-lot bear.png|Play-a-lot Bear Squadron Heroes Webworld Sky Lynx.jpg|Sky Lynx File:Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Impactor SandstormAutobot1.jpg|Sandstorm Nightbeatg1.jpg|Nightbeat Speedy-gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzalez Porky3.gif|Porky Pig DaffyDuck.jpg|Daffy Duck Bugs-bunny-and-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny 615244-barney 1 large.jpg|Barney Clam.png|Clammer Th Raj.png|Raj Lazlo.png|Lazlo Canito y Canuto 56.jpg|Canito y Canuto Pepe Potamo.gif|Pepe Potamo Revoltosito 17.jpg|Revoltosito Yogui y Bubu.jpg|Yogui y Bubu Pantera Rosa.png|Pantera Rosa Calimero y Priscilla.jpg|Calimero y Priscilla Joey Mcquack.jpg|Joey Mcquack Doofus.JPG|Doofus Wally Gator Photo.gif|Wally Gator 300px-Bulkhead-Prime.jpg|Bulkhead Villains Shadow Queen.jpg|The Shadow Queen File:193744-shang tsung final super-225x300.jpg|Shang Tsung File:Haunted Mansion-Terrence Stamp.jpg|Ramsley 292px-Khan Noonien Singh, 2285.jpg|Khan Noonien Singh N73422066161 795.jpg|Giant Chicken Jabberwocky Concept by Michael Kutsche.jpg|The Jabberwocky 300px-MTMTEBrawl.jpg|Brawl Mr-burns-picture.jpg|Mr. Burns Darkkat ske.jpg|Dark Kat The Overlord File:Killthebatman.jpg|Joker File:Xehanort.jpg|Xehanort Prime Villain Generals and Alliance Technology Black narcissus.jpg|Black Narcissus STH Cast SEGA DarkOak-1-.jpg|Dark Oak Pale bay leaf.jpg|Pale Bay Leaf 300px-The Contessa.jpg|The Contessa ChopShop MTMTE.jpg|Insecticon Leader Chop Shop File:250px-Gantu BBS.png|Captain Gantu File:402px-MTMTEDragstrip.jpg|Drag Strip Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney's Marmaduke:Wrath of Darkness Category:Characters